


Адреналин

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: — Ричи, хватит играть с едой, — укоризненно сказал Коннор, глядя на перепуганного человека. — Пей и пойдём.
Relationships: пейринг в шапке фика
Series: Спецквест [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Адреналин

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Адреналин  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1202 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** vampire!Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид\vampire!RK900 (Ричард)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** вампирская АУ, ООС Девятки, инцест, упоминается смерть персонажа  
>  **Краткое содержание:** — Ричи, хватит играть с едой, — укоризненно сказал Коннор, глядя на перепуганного человека. — Пей и пойдём.  
>  **Примечание:** это далеко не вся история, будут приквелы  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Адреналин"

Гэвин резко обернулся, услышав хлопот крыльев, и вскинул пистолет, но тёмная подворотня была пуста. И всё же он спинным мозгом чуял, что за ним наблюдали.

От ощущения чужого взгляда вдоль позвоночника выступал холодный пот.

Снова хлопот, громкий кошачий мявк — и грохот. Гэвин дёрнулся в сторону, врезавшись в стену плечом, и из полумрака на него зыркнули два алых огонька: огромный чёрный котяра сидел на мусорном баке и смотрел прямо на Гэвина, удерживая в зубах трепыхающуюся летучую мышь. А спустя секунду прыгнул во тьму, будто растворившись в ней.

Гэвин шумно выдохнул и, вернув пистолет в кобуру, отёр холодный пот со лба.

— Ричи, хватит играть с едой, — укоризненно сказал Коннор. 

— Хватит жрать моих фамильяров, — фыркнул в ответ Ричард.

Кот Коннора, мурлыча, обтёрся о его ноги и положил дохлую летучую мышь на проржавевшую ступень пожарной лестницы. Вздохнув, Ричард погладил фамильяра Коннора, а после поднял своего и шепнул заклинание воскрешения нежити. Летучая мышь, взмахнув крыльями, растворилась в темноте вместе с котом.

А перепуганный человек, услышав шум, задрал голову, глядя в их сторону, и снова потянулся к оружию.

— Он уже достаточно напуган, — заметил Коннор. — Пей и пойдём.

— А ты не будешь? Нам сейчас как никогда нужны силы. Этот выглядит крепким, он выдержит.

Коннор поджал губы — запах чужого страха так и манил бурлящим в крови добычи адреналином. Ричард до адреналина был сам не свой, и в этом Коннор его прекрасно понимал. Да и молодой здоровый мужчина действительно казался лакомым кусочком.

— Ты прав, идём. Только осторожно, — напомнил Коннор. — Не убей его.

Гэвин всё же достал пистолет, когда расслышал за спиной явные шаги — по крайней мере, от него больше не прятались.

Молодой парень, совершенно обычный на вид — расстёгнутая кожанка, тёмные джинсы, белая футболка, — напряжённо застыл напротив, тут же вытащив пустые руки из карманов. Гэвин даже засомневался...

— Эй-эй, тише, — едва заметно попятившись, выдавил незнакомец, и вновь замер, стоило Гэвину снять пистолет с предохранителя. — Остынь, мужик! Забирай кошелёк, у меня ничего больше нет!

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — рявкнул Гэвин.

— Э... То же, что и ты? Из бара возвращаюсь, я тебя там видел... При всех подходить застремался, вот и решил...

— Подкрасться в тёмной подворотне? — нервно хохотнул Гэвин. — Дебил, блядь.

Нападения со спины он не ожидал, ослабил бдительность, открылся! Ну и кто тут дебил?

Правда, нападением это можно было назвать с натяжкой. Вот только Гэвин замер, как кролик перед удавом, едва чужие руки крепко обхватили за бёдра, огладили вверх по животу и груди под незастёгнутой курткой и уверенно взяли за запястья. Пистолет в его руках задрожал, непослушные пальцы так и замерли, не в силах нажать на курок, и каждую клеточку тела наполнил первобытный ужас.

— Вкусный, — выдохнули теплом ему в ухо.

Голос оказался почти таким же, как у его преследователя, только ниже, бархатнее. Чарующий, завораживающий голос, лишающий воли.

Парень напротив тут же расслабился и подошёл вплотную, бесстрашно упёршись грудью в дуло пистолета, в его ярких голубых глазах блестели голодные искры. Он тоже нырнул ладонями под куртку Гэвина и достал из внутреннего кармана кошелёк.

— Детектив Гэвин Рид. Не откажешься провести с нами незабываемую ночь? — парень улыбнулся, продемонстрировав белоснежные клыки.

Гэвин обречённо закрыл глаза. 

Шею пронзила резкая острая боль.

Гэвин не понимал, что происходит. События ночи сливались в круговерть из ярких моментов: чужие горячие губы и руки на его теле, постоянное головокружение, страх, возбуждение, мимолётная боль и оглушительное удовольствие — всё смешалось в сюрреалистичном калейдоскопе этого безумия.

Коннор и Ричард. Они звали друг друга по именам, но были так похожи, что Гэвин совсем перестал их различать. Да и не важно ему было, под чьи губы снова и снова подставлять шею и запястья, испещрённые следами от тонких клыков.

Гэвин сглотнул, и во рту тоже засаднило — кто-то из них двоих взял его пистолет, снял с предохранителя, и Гэвин, обмирая от страха, раскрывал рот шире, облизывая холодный жёсткий ствол. Пока мушка не резанула по нёбу, содрав нежную кожу. Глаза напротив вспыхнули алым — Коннор. Он вылизывал кровь из его рта, а после делился ею с Ричардом, целуя его с не меньшим напором.

И Гэвин, зажатый между их горячими телами, сходил с ума от желания обладать — и отдавать себя целиком.

Грёбаные вампиры, с усмешкой подумал Гэвин и, собрав все силы, попытался подняться с разворошенной постели.

Он знал — чуял — что они ещё здесь, рядом. В его квартире.

— Эй, Коннор, давай оставим его себе? — спросил Ричард, поглаживая брата по ладони длинными красивыми пальцами. — Он мне нравится. Его кровь... Она сделала меня гораздо сильнее, я чувствую!

Коннор тоже чувствовал странный прилив сил, но лишь вздохнул тяжело и крепче обнял Ричарда, лежащего у него на груди — кухонный диван явно не был предназначен для двух взрослых мужчин. Правда, Рича порой с натяжкой можно было назвать взрослым — для Коннора он навсегда останется ребёнком, которого нужно воспитывать и оберегать. 

Вот и сейчас он канючил как маленький, хотя прекрасно понимал, в каком они положении. И всё же Коннор нежно коснулся виска Ричарда губами, прежде чем ответить:

— Нельзя, Ричи. Люди — не фамильяры, их жизнь коротка, и ты не сможешь вернуть её заклинанием. Будет больно...

— Я знаю. Я тоже любил Хэнка.

Коннор вздрогнул, и Ричард тут же крепче сжал его ладонь. Вернувшись в Детройт, они даже не навестили его могилу, но Ричард помнил, хотя со смерти Хэнка прошло почти десять лет. Ему было всего девяносто два. Люди так мало живут...

— В любом случае, мы не можем втянуть человека в нашу жизнь. Не сейчас, когда...

— А если я согласен? — раздался хриплый голос, и Коннор с Ричардом вздрогнули, садясь прямо. — Бля, какие вы ванильные, аж тошно.

Гэвин, растрёпанный, бледный, едва прикрывшийся простынёй, опёрся плечом о косяк двери и смотрел на них с каким-то злым весельем.

Коннор тут же поднялся, оттеснив Ричарда себе за спину. Человек не мог так быстро оправиться от того, что произошло ночью, добыча не приходила в себя от сладких грёз меньше чем через сутки. К тому времени все укусы на теле заживали, а Ричард с Коннором уже были далеко.

— Кто ты такой? — ощерив клыки, спросил Коннор.

Гэвин блеснул золотом глаз и оскалился, демонстрируя собственные клыки — короче и мощнее. Такими не пьют кровь, такими дерут плоть.

— Не шипи тут, я вам не враг, — Гэвин на секунду прикрыл глаза и снова стал похож на человека.

Всё же эта ночь вымотала даже оборотня. Вот только...

— Почему я не почуял твою сущность?

— И я, — поддакнул Ричард, с восторгом во все глаза разглядывая Гэвина.

— Полукровка. Но поверь, Охотникам на это насрать. То, что моя мать была человеком, их не остановило.

Коннор прикрыл глаза и успокоился, убрав клыки. Пульс Гэвина выдавал лишь его ненависть к Охотникам, но не ложь. 

— Хочешь присоединиться к вампирам?

— А у меня выбора нет, — невесело хмыкнул Гэвин и, почуяв, что нападать на него не собираются, прошёл в собственную кухню, сцапав со стола ещё тёплый чай Ричарда. — Сам я могу разве что детишек на Хэллоуин пугать, Зато вампиры, обдолбавшиеся волчьей кровью, способны вынести небольшую армию, а? И вообще, быть вашим донором довольно приятно.

Гэвин сально улыбнулся и пошевелил бровями — Ричард хмыкнул, а Коннор только глаза закатил.

— Что ж, это взаимовыгодной сотрудничество, — согласился он. — По одиночке нас просто перебьют, а так есть шанс выжить.

— Рад, что мы поняли друг друга, — кивнул Гэвин и, допив чай, потянулся. — Пиздец вы голодные, — проворчал он, растирая искусанные запястья. — Пойду приведу себя в порядок, а вы пока можете пошариться в квартире и собрать всё нужное для побега.

Уже заходя в ванную, Гэвин услышал довольный голос Ричарда:

— И всё-таки мы его оставим!

Недовольно рыкнув, Гэвин громко захлопнул за собой дверь.

Грёбаные вампиры...


End file.
